Unexpected Father
by LadyRainDancer
Summary: Story originally by belikov123 working on editing and tweaking, minor changes in next chapter, major ones to come. Story of a lost child who finds a father he didn't know of and a family he lost. Creature!Harry OC/Draco and Blaise/Harry Rated M!


**Original credit for this story goes to belikov123! Thanks for letting me adopt this story and make it something new!**

"Harry!" That's not my name. "Harry!" That's seriously not my name. I wish people would stop calling me that. "Harry James Potter!" It was really getting on my nerves. Uncle Vernon was yelling for me. I was already going to get beat. I might as well refuse to answer to a name that's not mine. I was only six but I still remembered from a few years ago what my name is. My name is Raven Severus Black. For some reason I ended up here when I was two and the people here were mean to me and calling me Harry. I quickly learned to answer to that name.

The door to the cupboard I was forced to call a room was yanked open. The fat man who says he's my uncle popped into the confined space and pulled me out. "You answer the first time I call boy."

"Yes Uncle Vernon." He seemed to get some kind of joy out of my easy submission. He shoved me into a room nearby and shut the door. He then proceeded to unclasp his belt. My eyes widened. He wouldn't beat me with that belt. He had his beating belt on a hook by my cupboard.

His zipper came down and I whimpered. "I'm sorry Uncle. I'll come the first time you call. I promise." He ignored my pleas.

"Your mother was a whore. Now you'll be just like her."

"But I had two daddies!" The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them. I could vaguely remember having two daddies and the only women in my life were either friends or family of my daddies.

"You're not my nephew?" He seemed to think out loud. "You're not Harry Potter?" I stayed quiet as he asked. "Answer me boy!"

"No sir. I'm not Harry Potter. I'm Raven Black." He backed off me and zipped up his pants.

"Get out. I have no obligation to you. Get out of my house and never come back."

I got up and hurried out the front door. I had no possessions. I didn't know where I would go but I really didn't care. I was free from the beatings. I walked to the park and went halfway down the twisty tunnel slide. I stuck my feet out to keep myself from going all the way down. I grabbed my blankey out of my shirt and covered up with it. I fell asleep.

I felt feet collide into me, pushing me down the rest of the slide. The kid landed on top of me. He was blond and had gray eyes. He helped me up and apologised profusely "I'm so sorry! I should have looked to see if anyone was there!".

"It's okay. I probably shouldn't have been sleeping in the slide." I looked up at him.

"Are are you Harry Potter?" the kid asked.

"No." I gave him a glare. "I'm Raven Black. Why does everyone think I'm Harry flipping Potter?" The kid rushed to apologize.

"I'm sorry. You just look like him. I'm Draco Malfoy." He extended his hand for me to shake. I shook it. "So what are you doin' here sleeping in the slide?"

"My supposed uncle kicked me out 'cuz I'm not Harry Potter. I'd even told him I wasn't Harry Potter a couple years ago." Draco looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why would anyone do that to a kid? Do you even have the scar?"

"What scar. I've got plenty of scars."

"The one on your forehead." I shook my head and lifted up my bangs. The skin there was smooth and had no scar. "If you don't have the scar then why would he think you're Harry Potter?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Draco!" I saw a man coming towards us.

"What daddy?"

"We have to go. Say goodbye to your friend." Draco looked back at me.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" I shook my head.

"But don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Don't be ridiculous. You can come home with me." He smiled. "Daddy, can Raven come stay with us for the night?" he called to his father. "He has nowhere else to go."

Draco's father nodded. I picked up my blankey and followed Draco over to the tall blond man. He grabbed Draco's hand and Draco grabbed mine. "So your name's Raven?" Draco's father asked me. I nodded. "You got a last name?"

"It's Black sir."

He stopped walking immediately. He stared at me with a spark of hope in his eyes. "Raven Black? Who's your mother?" I looked down.

"I don't have one sir. I had two daddies." I put my thumb of the hand that was holding my blankey in my mouth.

"Had?" He seemed confused.

"I don't know what happened to them. A few years ago I ended up at the Dursley's with them beating me and calling me Harry Potter." Before I knew what was happening, I was being squished and twirled around. I started feeling nauseous.

"My godson! We thought you were dead!" I felt something wet hit my shoulder.

"Mr. Malfoy. You're squishing me." He let go of me instantly.

"I'm sorry Raven. And call me Lucius. I'm going to take you to your fathers right now." He picked me up and started walking away again.

"Daddy, don't forget me." Draco whined. Lucius held out his hand and Draco grabbed it.

"Why are we walking? Hold onto me Draco. I'm going to apparate." There was a squishing feeling and then we ended up in a foyer. I leaned over Lucius's shoulder and threw up. They all jumped away from it. "Dobby!" A short creature dressed in rags appeared.

"Yes master?"

"Clean this up. Winkey! Draw Raven here a bath. I'm sure he would like one. And throw this blanket in the washer." He tried to take my blankey away from me. I wouldn't let go of it. "Raven, you need to let go of it so we can wash it."

I shook my head. "It's the only thing I have left from my daddies." Tears started to fall from my cheeks.

"I promise you'll get it back as soon as you're out of the bath." I finally let go and watched the creature walk off with it. "Don't worry. The house elves will be very careful with it." He took me into a bathroom and started undressing me. I whimpered and tried to get away. I didn't want that to happen again. Vernon did it enough.

Lucius noticed and he looked angry. I cowered against a wall and waited for the blow that would surely come. But it never did. He merely picked me up and cradled me in his arms. "What did they do to you?" he asked softly.

I shook my head and he sighed. "Can I undress you? I just want to get you in the bath so I can see what I need to give you to heal your injuries." I nodded and let him undress me. Then he eased me into the water.

My wounds burned at the contact with the hot water. I drew in a breath through my teeth. He gently washed my entire body except my boy parts. He let me wash those myself. He got me out and dried me off then put the towel around my waist. He inspected all of my wounds and pulled out some kind of liquid in a vile from his jacket.

"Drink this. It'll make your wounds disappear." I drank it and almost threw up at the taste.

"What is that?" I asked

"A healing potion."

I cocked my head. "Potion?"

"Those muggles didn't tell you anything about magic did they? You're a wizard. You can do magic and stuff like that."

I nodded just so that I wouldn't get even more confused. I thought magic didn't exist and those who tried to do it were evil.

Lucius handed me a set of clothes. "These are Draco's. They'll be a bit big on you but not as big as the ones you were wearing." I got dressed and he picked me up. He took me to a room with two couches and a few comfy chairs. There was a fireplace and the fire was lit. Draco was sitting on one of the couches and Lucius set me next to him. He handed me my blankey and I snuggled with it. It hadn't been clean in a long while.

"So who is Raven to you Daddy?" asked Draco. He looked up expectantly toward his father.

"He's my godson Draco. He's Severus's son." He looked confused.

"Then why didn't Uncle Sev ever talk about him?"

"He was kidnapped four years ago. We all thought he was dead. Well I should call your daddy shouldn't I, Raven?" He went over to the fireplace and through powder into the flames and yelled, "Snape manor!" The flames turned green.

I looked over at Draco. "What's your dad doing? I thought he was going to call somebody." He motioned to his father.

"Just watch." I turned back to Lucius. He stood back and a man in black robes came through. He had long somewhat greasy hair and his face was pulled into a sneer. Regardless I recognized the man."

"What's the meaning of this Lucius? Both of us know Raven is gone."

I ran at him and grabbed onto his legs. "Daddy!"

I sobbed into my blankey as I clung to my daddy. I refused to let go of him. Eventually he picked me up and cradled me into his chest. I sobbed into his neck.

"Who is he, Lucius?" he asked. I wasn't paying attention and I didn't really care. I had my daddy back. I missed him so much. He could protect me now.

"He's Raven." I felt a hand rub my back and my daddy stiffen underneath me.

"He's not Raven. He died four years ago."

I looked up at him. "N-no I d-didn't Daddy." The hiccups were making me stutter. He sat me down and I clung to his leg. He sighed and bent down.

"I'm not your daddy."

I started to cry again. "Yes you are. My name is Raven Severus Black. I'm six years old. My birthday is August sixth. Plus you gave me this blankey. You and my other daddy. Where is he?"

Daddy grabbed a hold of my blankey. He looked it over. It was blue, had a picture of a snake on it and in the corner, it said Raven Black August sixth 1994. "Where did you get this?" He sounded mad.

"I told you. You and my other daddy gave it to me." I cried harder. Why didn't he believe me? He picked me back up and I buried my face in his neck. I felt more than saw him start to sob. His hand came up to cup the back of my head.

"Oh Raven." He kissed my cheeks, my forehead, and everywhere else he could reach. "I thought I lost you."

He sat down with me. "Daddy, where's papa?" He stiffened.

"He's in Azkaban honey. But don't worry. We'll get him out."

"What's Azkaban?"

"It's prison for wizards."

"Why's papa there?"

"People think he killed people. But he didn't." I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

I watched my son as he slept. I had my baby boy back. He slept soundly on a spare bed in Malfoy Manor. I sat next to him and ran my fingers through his hair. That was something I'd wanted to do for four years. Just run my fingers through his hair. Draco walked into the room. I put my finger up to my lips to tell him to be quiet.

He came up and whispered to me. "Uncle Sev, will you come read to me?" I nodded and got up. Raven would be fine for a few minutes without me. I picked Draco up and walked him down to his room. He gave me a book to read to him.

Five minutes into me reading to Draco, a house elf came into the room. "I sorry Master Severus, but Raven be crying. He not stopping." I nodded and got up to go to him. Draco clung to my arm.

I saw tears in his eyes. "Please stay here."

"I have to go to Raven. I'll be right back." He let go reluctantly.

I ran down the hall to Raven. He was indeed crying. He was screaming too. I ran over to him and he quieted down almost immediately. "Don't leave me Daddy. Don't leave me." I almost cried at that.

"I won't Raven. I'll always be here for you." I carried him back to Draco's room. Draco looked annoyed when he saw who I was carrying. He smoothed his expression after a few seconds though. I sat back down next to him and began reading again.

**I will be going back through and editing this a third time in a few days, I just wanted to start posting and this is where i've gotten to so far. In the meantime, most words shouldn't be misspelled, if you see anything misspelled or that sounds weird to you, PLEASE tell me! I'm a bit of an obsessive nut when it comes to spelling. I hope to start making real changes to the story in a chapter or two, I have a few days off next week where I can work on it. Thanks for reading, ~Lady Rain**


End file.
